naruto shipuden: la aventura de deren
by derpylove25
Summary: naruto es hokage sakura una enfermera plana sasuke el jefe de la policia uchija y ¿kurama tiene un hermano?


**ESTA HISTORIA ESTA ECHA POR UN AMIGO MIO XD, prepárense para lo mejor**

**Naruto shippuden**

**Generación jinchuriki**

**ADVERTENCIA: ****ALGUNOS JUTSUS SON INVENTADOS, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

**Capitulo 1**

**La nueva generación**

**Un año después tras terminar la guerra, Konoha ha vuelto a su estado normal, nuevamente reparada y con algunas sorpresas. Naruto se había ganado el respeto de todos los de la villa y fue nombrado sexto Hokage, Sakura se dedica a curar enfermos y Sasuke ahora es jefe de policía de la hoja, pero nadie supo que la paz duraría tan poco.**

**-Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!-Naruto no podía creer la cantidad de problemas que debía solucionar como sexto Hokage, Tsunade decidió tomar cargo de las decisiones difíciles y su palabra era la ley. Naruto aun no era un experto en el trabajo, aun tenia actitudes de un idiota y siempre pensando en el ramen. Kakashi era uno de los que ayudaba a Sasuke a cumplir su tarea, y un nuevo crimen se descubrió en la hoja, múltiples homicidios a ninjas de la hoja que tenían una cierta relación con los países vecinos. Kakashi tomo todas las precauciones y alerto a todos los de la villa de la hoja. Naruto parecía no importarle mucho, por que tenía algunas tareas pendientes e inclusive a veces, le pedía ayuda a Kurama. Kurama le dice a Naruto… (Jajaja… parece que tu sueño de ser Hokage no es lo que parece)…cállate! Grito Naruto. Al finalizar el día era la hora de que cada quien s e fuese a su casa y Naruto estaba agotado. **

**-Aaahh *alivio*- al fin podía respirar tras horas dentro de esa oficina, al llegar a su casa se preparo un ramen instantáneo para irse ha dormir lo mas pronto posible. Mientras comía estaba pensando en todas la cosas en las que pasaron el y su amigo de nueve colas, Kurama se había hecho mas blando con el, inclusive podían pasar todo el día hablando sin ninguna discusión. **

**En Konoha las cosas han cambiado mucho, el temido Kyubi ahora era parte de la hoja, la alianza shinobi sigue en pie y las naciones se mantienen en paz. Naruto, de vecen cuando recibe la visita de su amigo, el Kasekage Gaara nuevamente el jinchuriki del bijuu Ichibi (bestia de una cola) Shukaku, el y Naruto se volvieron como hermanos después de la guerra un ejemplo entre la alianza entre hoja y arena. Shukaku había comenzado a valorar a Gaara después de a verlo salvado de las garras de Madara Uchiha, y su relación con Kurama dio un pequeño progreso…**

**Gaara: y dime, ¿Cómo te asienta el puesto de Hokage?**

**Naruto: es algo complicado, no es nada que no pueda controlar **

**Gaara: quería decirte que como ahora eres Hokage, eres responsable de tus actos, ya nada es un juego**

**Naruto: si si, tienes razón, Tsunade me tiene de tronco**

**Gaara: jaja, ya nada es como antes…aun recuerdo la vez que nos enfrentamos, tu, yo y los bijuus**

**Naruto: jaja si, tu mapache es fuerte de carácter**

**Shukaku: ¿Qué dijiste? *sobresalta***

**Naruto: *se ríe***

**Gaara: yaaaa, contrólate, no te rebajes a su nivel…aun recuerdo cuando Akatsuki me capturo, me sentí vulnerable**

**Naruto: tu eres mas fuerte que yo, dominas la arena y es impresionante**

**Gaara: si algo aprendí de ser Kasekage, es nunca subestimar a tu enemigo. Deidara de la roca resulto ser muy hábil con su arte y si no fuera por ti y Chiyo, yo…no lo hubiera logrado**

**Naruto: jeje**

**Shukaku: este joven es un ignorante…pero es noble en si**

**Kurama: es uno de nuestros defectos de ser bijuus, juzgar a una persona sin conocerla, recuerdo que mi intención era escapar, pero ahora… me siento en casa**

**Shukaku: si que te has ablandado zorrito**

**Kurama: *sobresalto* ¿quieres pelea, mapache estupido?**

**Shukaku: lo que quise decir es, el muchacho te ha cambiado…igual que a mi, Gaara no solamente es mi jinchuriki, sino también amigo y jamás me perdonare por no haberlo ayudado antes**

**Kurama: Shukaku**

**Shukaku: aun recuerdo el rostro del sabio, y nunca creí que volvería a sentir esa sensación sin el, pero ahora, Gaara es mi sabio y estoy contento**

**Gaara: la alianza shinobi es un éxito, jamás he visto las naciones tan unidas, creo que es por la confianza**

**Naruto: en estos tiempos debemos enfocarnos en lo bueno, la guerra fue el comienzo, no deberíamos bajar la guardia ni por un minuto**

**Gaara: *sonríe y se dice así mismo* (creo que Naruto ya ha aprendido)…dime una cosa, sobre el Juubi**

**Naruto: *se queda callado***

**Gaara: según en los libros de historia de la abuela Chiyo, el sabio de los seis caminos encerró al Juubi en la luna, ¿Por qué estaba encerrado en la estatua Gedo?**

**Naruto: créeme, si lo supiera, te lo diría…los bijuus son complicados, si hablas de historia, me temo que no soy tu hombre**

**Gaara: mmm, lo se, solo esperaba saber mas, es todo**

**Naruto: (a veces, me gustaría saber más de Kurama y los otros bijuus)**

**Gaara: creo que ya es tiempo de irnos Shukaku, gracias por el te**

**Naruto: de nada, visítennos pronto jajaja**

**Gaara: lo haremos**

**EN CAMINO A LA ARENA **

**Shukaku: ¿crees que tendrá todo bajo control?**

**Gaara: descuida, después de todo, es Naruto Uzumaki**

**En la noche, se muestra un sujeto enmascarado, parado sobre un terreno alto observando a la villa de la hoja diciendo…**

**Enmascarado: Kyubi, así que es verdad…derroto a los miembros de Akatsuki y Madara Uchiha, creo que es hora de que tome papel en esta aldea**

**EN LA MAÑANA**

**En el hospital de Konoha, Sakura examina los cuerpos de las victimas y estaba sorprendida por los resultados. Los cuerpos al parecer no recibieron ningún daño, no había cicatrices, ni golpes y ni ninguna otra cosa.**

**Al parecer, los cuerpos sufrieron paros cardiacos, pero Sakura se preguntaba ¿Cómo es que todas estas personas murieron por la misma razón y tiempo? Las preguntas eran una tras otra y Sakura no tenía una solución, ya eran alrededor de las 10:37 p.m. y todos estaban agotados.**

**Karin, Suigetsu y Jugo se volvieron parte de la aldea, sus diferencias y conflictos del pasado ya quedaron atrás, y Karin, aun sabiendo que Sasuke intento matarla, aun lo deseaba con desesperación**

**Karin: ¿?**

**Suigetsu: ¿ahora que te ocurre?**

**Karin: como enfermera, estoy preocupada de mis pacientes, y de Sasuke**

**Suigetsu: ¬¬**

**Karin: los cadáveres demuestran que todos murieron de la misma manera, un paro cardiaco tal vez, ¿nose?**

**Suigetsu: yyyyy, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?**

**Karin: aaaarrrgg! Lo que quiero decir es que podríamos morir imbecil… ¿podrías ayudarme un poco madre tierra?**

**Jugo: yo no me meto, y no te metas con los pájaros**

**Karin: son un dolor de cabeza, me voy a casa… *Se aleja* idiotaaaaaaaaaasss!**

**EN LA CASA DE NARUTO **

**Ya eran las 11:16 y Naruto quería dormir, tras intentar tomar el sueño, se escucha una explosión que despierta a toda la villa, los policías junto con Naruto deciden ir a investigar. Al llegar al banco de la villa, encuentran todo hecho pedazos y varios ninjas muertos, la cara de pánico en ellos era inexplicable y en el fondo se observa a un hombre enmascarado. Kakashi no podía creerlo, creyó que era Óbito, pero no estaba convencido de que no era el, por que Obito había utilizado el rinne-tensei que le había provocado la muerte. El sujeto rápidamente intentaba escapar y en ese mismo momento comenzó una persecución. Naruto y Sasuke iban en la cabeza del grupo, seguidos por Kakashi y los demás. Sasuke gracias a su agilidad, quiso dañar con su espada al sujeto enmascarado, pero lo atravesó, Kakashi (ese jutsu…no puede ser el). Los ninjas hacían todo lo posible para detener al enmascarado, Naruto arroja un rasen-shuriken para lograr dar en el blanco, el sujeto se detiene y absorbe el rasen-shuriken con kamui. Kakashi pensó de nuevo en Óbito, aunque, era imposible que fuera el. El sujeto misterioso poseía un raro poder visual que lo hacia tan hábil, salto lo suficientemente alto como para verse en medio de la luna, donde lanzo un genjutsu temporal, logro hacer alucinar a sus perseguidores y lograr escapar, pero Kakashi libero a todos los del grupo y siguieron con la persecución. **

**Kiba: Akamaru! "colmillo cruzado"**

**Enmascarado: pulgas *les lanza unas bombas explosivas***

**Ambos: aaaarrrrrrrrrh!**

**Gai y Lee: toma esto**

**Enmascarado: ¿eh?**

**Mandan a volar la tienda en la que estaban junto con el enmascarado**

**Gai: ¿pero que?**

**Enmascarado: realmente creyeron que con esos jutsus patéticos, me harían algo**

**Lee: canalla**

**Enmascarado: déjenme ver, El poderoso Gai, Kakashi Hatake hijo del colmillo blanco, Sasuke Uchiha y el ultimo de su clan y Uzumaki Naruto sexto Hokage ¿eh?**

**Naruto: uhg**

**Enmascarado: ese sueño patetico de ser Hokage no te servirá de nada, no eres rival para mí, yo aniquilo a un ejército entero sin esforzarme, devoro montañas y derribo árboles con solo parpadear…creen que pueden conmigo**

**Neji: este chakra…va en todas direcciones, no es común en alguien**

**Enmascarado: Byakugan, eres del clan Gyuga…eres una artimaña, puedes ver mi chakra fluir y sentir temor, tú eres uno de mis obstáculos "kuremai" (explosión visual)**

**Neji: *algo explota cerca de el* aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!**

**Naruto: ¿Qué paso?**

**Enmascarado: el Kuremai es mi jutsu único que explota en presencia de un poder ocular familiarizado con el Sharingan…ahora si me permiten, tengo cosas importantes que hacer **

**La persecución llego hasta las afueras de la hoja y Naruto intento detenerlo con un rasengan, pero si pudiera pensar, su hubiera dado cuenta que su ataque solo lo traspasaría. En un momento el sujeto se detuvo y Kakashi pregunto ¿Quien eres? Y aquí comienza el dialogo…**

**Enmascarado: no soy nadie, no tiene importancia…ahora dejen de seguirme o se arrepentirán**

**Kakashi: Obito… ¿eres tú? ¿Que te paso?...dímelo**

**Enmascarado: ¿Por qué me llamas por ese nombre? bueno…no importa, a fin y acabo, todos estarán acabados**

**Naruto desesperado, lanzo un Rasen-Shuriken desde atrás del enemigo. El sujeto salto, giro y tomo el Rasen-Shuriken cambiando su dirección dirigiéndolo hacia Naruto, Kakashi reacciono rápidamente con su mangekyou, utilizo el kamui para evitar que el ataque rebanara a Naruto. Los demás ninjas intentaron atacar todos a la vez, pero el enmascarado realizo un jutsu llamado "unión terrenal" todos los ninjas quedaron adheridos al suelo excepto Sasuke, Naruto tomo forma chakra del kyubi e hizo todo lo que pudo, pero nada sirvió, Kakashi y los dos jóvenes idearon el mismo plan que en la guerra. Sasuke con su Susano, lanzo a Naruto con su Rasengan para que fuese atravesado por el enmascarado y el Rasengan fuese enviado con el kamui a la otra dimensión. El plan había sido un éxito, pero el resultado no fue el esperado, el enemigo seguía sin ningún daño alguno y llegaron a la deducción de que no era Obito. Así que idearon un plan B, Sasuke, Kakashi y un clon de Naruto se coordinaron para atacar al enemigo, mientras que el verdadero Naruto realizaba un Rasengan en otra parte. Los ataques no tenían ningún efecto, pero, Kakashi sabía que su jutsu era el resultado de la visión del Sharingan y si no sabia que Naruto atacaría por sorpresa, lograrían lastimarlo.**

**Sasuke y Naruto fueron los primeros en atacar al enmascarado, Sasuke realizo un Chidori que lograría traspasar aquel sujeto dándole el tiempo suficiente a Naruto como para realizara un Rasengan. Naruto al traspasar al enmascarado con el Rasengan, Kakashi, realizo un kamui que envió el rasengan a la otra dimensión y trasportarlo hacia donde estaba el enmascarado, pero, el sujeto lo esquivo y no recibió ningún daño, y Kakashi se decidió a atacar. La pelea duro lo suficiente como para que el enmascarado no sospechara, arto de pelear, el sujeto expulso a los tres ninjas en diferentes direcciones. Naruto salio entre las hojas de los árboles y logro dar en el blanco. El sujeto había caído a suelo y con la fuerza del impacto lograron romper su mascara, los tres ninjas bajaron de los árboles para examinar, mientras que el polvo y la tierra desaparecían, la cara del sujeto salio a la luz. Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke quedaron impactados, por que era un chico de la misma edad de Naruto y Sasuke. Una estatura como la de Sasuke y tenía pelo castaño y ojos claros, con voz gruesa y con un vendaje en el brazo derecho… pero lo que realmente les sorprendía es que era un ninja tan joven con grandes atributos. Y una nueva conversación comenzó…**

**Naruto: ¿Cómo te llamas?**

**Chico: ¿Qué pasaría si te lo dijera, Sexto Hokage? **

**Naruto: ¿Qué clase de ninja eres? ¿De donde vienes? ¿Que quieres?**

**Sasuke: estas detenido por múltiples homicidios**

**Naruto: ….**

**Kakashi: ¿Por qué haces esto? Dínoslo y se que habrá una solución**

**Chico: No intentes persuadirme Kakashi Hatake, yo no confió en ningún ninja, es asunto personal y ustedes los de las hoja no deben involucrarse**

**En Naruto: (Kurama: Naruto!)….OH Kurama ¿Qué sucede?... **

**Kurama: tengo una rara sensación con este muchacho, creo haberlo visto en alguna parte hace mucho tiempo y su chackra es idéntico al de alguien, pero no se de quien…ten cuidado**

**Chico: Mmm… ¿Qué estará pensando? Y…ese chackra extra, debe ser del kyubi…mmm**

**Naruto: no importa quien seas….vendrás con nosotros**

**Chico: Veamos de lo que eres capaz…. Sexto Hokage**

**Ambos adversarios corrieron uno hacia otro velozmente, chocando kunáis como salvajes, Naruto usando sus clones intento distraerlo para poder vencerlo….sus clones eran alrededor de 200 clones, pero todos caían como gotas de lluvia, Kakashi aprovecho el tiempo para analizar la situación de la pelea y Sasuke observaba detalladamente los movimiento del adversario con su Sharingan , Naruto tomo forma chackra del Kyubi para volver sus ataque mas poderosos y veloces, la pelea, era titánica como si ambos tuvieran el mismo poder, aunque, el chico misterioso tenia la ventaja. Naruto se las ingenia y usa una vez mas los clones para realizar "sempo chou oodama raseng tarengan" (gran descarga de Rasengan)**

**Naruto: roaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrggg!**

**Chico: así que este es el poder del Kyubi, ja, patético (movimiento de manos) "rokuring makyu tensei" (reacción nativa de chakra)**

**Los enormes Rasengans de los clones se tonaron de un color rojizo y a la misma explotaron**

**Naruto: ¿Qué rayos?**

**Chico: el "rokuring makyu tensei" es un jutsu oculto que me permite alterar el ninjutsu del adversario a voluntad, manipule tus Rasengans hasta volverlos inestables, no me subestimes Sexto Hokage**

**Naruto: maldito, ¿te crees muy fuerte?**

**Chico: mi poder supera al tuyo, solo lo utilizo en genjutsus, ninjutsus o para trasportarme a lugares como este! *Aparece detrás de Naruto*…"Rasengan" **

**Naruto: aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!...(¿Qué fue eso?)**

**Kakashi: ¿puede imitar ninjutsus?**

**Sasuke: Kakashi sensei, tu puedes hacerlo también ¿no?**

**Kakashi: así es, pero el…sus ninjutsus son raros, no logro encontrar su lógica**

**Sasuke: (¿Qué clase de ninja es este sujeto?)**

**Chico: ¿Qué ocurre Sexto Hokage? ¿No puedes contra mí?**

**Naruto: mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y lograre vencerte**

**Chico: a ver que tienes**

**Naruto: maldito, toma estooooo! *Lanza un Rasen-Shuriken***

**Chico: ¿de nuevo?... *Se da cuenta de que hay un clon* ¿Pero que?**

**Naruto clon: mini Rasen-Shurikenssss!**

**Chico: (podría atravesarlos, pero pondré a prueba su poder)… (Movimiento de manos) "técnica ígnea: gran aniquilación de fuego" (una gran llamarada ataca al clon)**

**Naruto clon: mieeerrrda! (Desaparece)**

**Los mini Rasen-Shuriken y el original aun siguen en camino al muchacho, pero…**

**Chico: "Gakido" (camino petra)… *Absorbe los Rasen-Shurikens***

**Naruto:*enloquece* ¿queeeeeeeeeeeeee?**

**Sasuke: *sobresalto* ¿también posee el poder de los seis caminos del dolor?**

**El muchacho salta a una velocidad increíble y patea en la cara a Naruto, luego utiliza el mismo jutsu que en los ninjas para adherirlo a un árbol**

**Naruto: mierda, suéltame!**

**Chico: "Ningendo" (camino humano)**

**Naruto: ¿pero que?**

**Chico: ¿Qué se siente perder, al enfrentarte contra mi? el camino humano no es mas que un capricho, usare algo mejor *suelta su alma***

**Sasuke y Kakashi: Narutoooooooo!**

**Chico: moscas…"Kuchiyose" (camino animal) *invoca a un tigre con armadura que se encarga de Kakashi y Sasuke***

**Sasuke: ¿pero que?**

**Chico: ahora, ¿Dónde estaba? Así, tu ejecución, "Shurado" (camino asura)**

**Naruto: arg! Esa técnica, es la armadura de Nagato y el cañón de chakra… ¿Qué demonios eres?**

**Chico: no soy nadie, en más, estas muerto**

**Naruto: al menos dime como posees esos caminos sin poseer el Rinnegan**

**Chico: *se sorprende* yo…yo…no lo se**

**Naruto: ¿Qué?**

**Chico: nací con estas habilidades y punto, eres muy ruidoso**

**Naruto: ¿Por qué haces esto? Tú quieres matarme, con una técnica de la cual no tienes idea de cómo llego a ti**

**Chico: Uzumaki ¿eh?**

**Naruto: así es**

**Chico: tu clan es formidable, es fuerte y noble, aunque, tu eres el primer Uzumaki que veo que es rubio, jajaja *cara siniestra y graciosa***

**Naruto: *se avergüenza* lo herede de mi padre siii**

**Chico: Minato Namikase, el destello amarillo y cuarto Hokage, un ninja legendario, como tu hermano, Nagato Uzumaki**

**Naruto: ¿Qué?**

**Chico: estudie tu clan, y al parecer son hermanos lejanos, bueno, ¿que esperabas? son Uzumaki después de todo y fue su orgullo los que los llevo a su destrucción**

**Naruto: ¿Cómo dices?**

**Chico: lo que tienes en común tú y el Uchiha, es que nada evitara su extinción, la llama Uzumaki y el Uchiha se extingue y yo soy su salvación**

**Naruto: *sobresalto* ¿queeee? Y tú quieres matarme**

**Chico: un sacrificio y un gran resultado, ahora desaparece**

**De la nada Sasuke aparece, y golpea al joven en el rostro lanzándolo hacia el otro lado. Libera a Naruto**

**Kakashi se encuentra peleando con el tigre, el utiliza un Chidori para lograr vencerlo, al colisionar, el tigre no recibe casi nada de daño y se da cuenta de que su armadura lo protege, el tigre prepara una bola eléctrica en su boca y la lanza. Kakashi esquiva todos sus ataques y lanza unas kunais explosivas a sus ojos, luego utiliza su Mangekyou Sharingan para tele transportarse arriba del tigre, al observar detalladamente, lo apuñala una marca en su cuello que simbolizaba electricidad y su poder desaparece. Luego utiliza el Kamui y lo envía a la otra dimensión **

**Kakashi: ¿estas bien Naruto?**

**Naruto: ¿eso creo?**

**Chico: veo que el Kamui y el ingenio les dio la victoria, pero una victoria sin recompensa**

**Naruto: ahora veras…"Rasengan" **

**El joven utilizo un segundo jutsu llamado "dragón emblemático de luz llameante" que dejo temporalmente siego a Naruto, con toda velocidad, el joven tomo una kunai para atacar a Naruto, Sasuke aparece de la nada y choca su espada con la kunai **

**Sasuke: ahora veras!**

**Chico: ¿es todo lo que puedes hacer? Uchiha Sasuke**

**Ambos se mueven velozmente entre los árboles intentando lograr vencer a su adversario**

**Sasuke: "técnica ígnea: gran aniquilación de fuego"**

**Chico: así que tu puedes hacer el fuego de Madara Uchiha *usa una mano para detener el fuego y lo extingue*…jajaja, patético**

**Sasuke: "Amaterasu"… *Sasuke logra dar en el blanco***

**Chico: así que estas son las llamas negras, ja**

**Sasuke: ¿no se quema?... ¿que cosa es el?**

**Chico: mi turno, "técnica del hechicero: gran fuego divino rojo"**

**Sasuke: demonios *esquiva el ataque*… ¿pero que?... *La llama lo sigue* ¿Esta viva?**

**Chico: nadie puede escapar de mi llama divina jaja, sufrirás el dolor de este mundo ¿ya es tiempo de que le muestre la verdadera oscuridad…"técnica del hechicero: jutsu de invocación" gran león de melenas de bronce**

**Kakashi: invoco a una bestia…es un león, ¿Qué significa?**

**Naruto: Kakashi-sensei cuidado!**

**El león lanzo una gran llamarada que quemo un gran numero de árboles, luego utiliza su melena para lanzar llamas a cualquier dirección. Naruto usa clones de sombras para confundir al león, los clones utilizan Rasengans que lo golpea numerosas veces. Naruto luego preparo un Rasengan Planetario lo suficientemente poderoso como para acabarlo**

**Sasuke: "Susano"**

**Sasuke logra mantenerse a salvo de esas llamas rojas con su Susano, al parecer, el jutsu era muy poderoso, por que gran parte del Susano fue destruido**

**Sasuke: ¿Qué clase de poder es este?**

**El chico misterioso lo ataca por la espalda y lo adhiere al tronco de un árbol, con una mano toma el brazo de Sasuke y con el otro intenta arrancarle los ojos**

**Sasuke: aléjate!**

**Chico: entrégame esos ojos, no eres digno de su poder**

**Sasuke: aléjateeeeeeeeeee! *Activa un genjutsu***

**Chico: tu genjutsu no te salvara, yo no confió en mis ojos…es inútil que logres engañarme**

**Kakashi: "Chidori"**

***Lo esquiva* chico: mmm…no podré hacer nada si Hatake me interrumpe siempre *no puede extraer y atravesar al mismo tiempo* mi león, al parecer encontraste la manera de vencerlo…ya veo **

**Naruto: "Rasen-Shuriken" **

**Chico: modo sennin ¿he?...solo lo absorberé *lo absorbe*… ¿eh?**

**Sasuke utiliza el brazo de Susano para tomar al enemigo y le dice….**

**Sasuke: ¿quien eres? Tu chakra no se parece al de un Uchiha**

**Chico: …**

**Sasuke: responde!**

**Chico: Yo soy lo que nadie ve, soy lo que todos ven…yo soy…lo que quiero que las personas vean**

**Sasuke sorpresivamente se encontraba sujeto por su propio Susano, sin ninguna forma de liberarse. Parecía ser el fin de ambos jóvenes, y en ese momento, Kakashi tomo el joven por sorpresa aplicándole un jutsu de sellado llamado "sello triple de la hoja" **

**Chico: ¿Qué es lo que me hiciste? Mi chakra…no lo siento…que fue… ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?**

**Kakashi: Te coloque un sello que no te permitirá realizar ningún jutsu y ni otra cosa que sea producto de chakra, y ahora te quedaras aquí**

**Chico: Desátame enseguida**

**Kakashi: Naruto ¿estas bien?**

**Naruto: Si… wow, lo venciste Kakashi-sensei, eres grandioso Kakashi-sensei, ¿Qué aremos con el? Torturarlo, mutilarlo u obligarlo hacer trabajos comunitarios hasta que olvide quien es**

**Kakashi: Naruto, sabes las reglas, los criminales como el son llevados con la quinta Hokage**

**Naruto: ummmm *desilusionado***

**Kakashi: Naruto, quédate aquí con el, Sasuke y yo liberaremos a los demás, no hagas algo estupido**

**Naruto: mmjjjmmj *observando acusadoramente***

**Chico: ¿Que te ocurre?**

**Naruto: te mantengo vigilado ¬¬**

**Chico: realmente crees que este sello me detendrá**

**Naruto: no lo creo, lo se**

**Chico: así que tú eres el noveno jinchuriki, es increíble que hallas llegado tan lejos sin ser capturado**

**Naruto: estoy vivo gracias a Jiraiya, uno de los sannin**

**Chico: así es, Akatsuki es una organización desagradable**

**Naruto: tu ¿no estas de su lado?**

**Chico: claro que no, ellos son la razón de mis problemas**

**Naruto: lamento que yo te diga esto, pero todos están muertos**

**Chico: ¿así? Mmh, yo solo vine aquí para realizar mis propias tareas y me tope contigo jinchuriki**

**Naruto: mi nombre es Naruto**

**Chico: tu nombre no es importante, el Kyubi de tu interior es lo que te hace notable**

**Naruto: cállate!**

**Chico: mi único interés son el Ichibi, el Nibi, el Sambi, el Yombi, el Gobi, el Rokubi, el Nanabi, el Hachibi y el Kyubi**

**Naruto: ¿para que los quieres?**

**Chico: para protegerlos**

**Naruto: ¿tú quieres protegerlos?**

**Chico: Ugh *suspiro y cambia de tema*… supongo que como eres Hokage tendrás novia**

**Naruto: ¿queeeeee? *gritando***

**Chico: OH, lo siento, creo que las chicas no te van, te estuve estudiando y supe que tú te besaste a ese tal Sasuke… ¿me equivoco? ¬¬**

**Naruto: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!**

**Nota de amigo (no de autor): XD**

**Chico: Creo que di en el blanco**

**Naruto: te matare *gritando***

**Chico: Oye, si no te gustan las chicas, me da igual**

**Naruto: *sobresalto* a mi no me gustan los hombres! **

**Chico: Ustedes los de la hoja son tan ruidosos…bueno, todas las aldeas tienen defectos… ¿y ese trabajo de ser Hokage no es sencillo?**

**Naruto: ¿pero que dices?**

**Chico: Digo… como eres Hokage puedes hacer lo que quieres ¿verdad?**

**Naruto: no exactamente…como por ejemplo…**

**Chico: Besar chicos**

**Naruto: aaaaaaaaahhhhhh! ¿Por qué te doy charla?**

**Chico: Es por que eres un idiota**

**Kurama: en eso estoy de acuerdo con el**

**Naruto: ¿y tu de que lado estas? *gritando***

**Chico: (Así que es verdad, el y el Kyubi son grandes amigos…jajaja)**

**Sasuke: Naruto vamonos**

**Chico: ¬¬**

**Naruto: deja de mirarme así **

**EN CAMINO A LA CASA DE LA HOKAGE **

**Todos observan al chico misterioso, se percataron de que no escapara y le ataron los brazos, Sasuke y Naruto eran los mas serios en eso entonces, el chico no hacia mas que caminar con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera pensando en algo muy importante, aun así no lo dejaron ir y Kakashi comenzó hacer preguntas**

**Kakashi: se que tu no me dirás tu nombre, ni de donde vienes ¿verdad?**

**Chico: ….. ¬¬**

**Kakashi: como lo suponía, la verdad, no se te da el titulo de villano**

**Chico: ¿Cómo dices?**

**Kakashi: hay algo en ti, algo muy especial…se que te sonara extraño, pero, creo que eres un ninja único**

**El chico mira hacia abajo triste**

**Kakashi: ¿dije algo malo?**

**Chico: ha pasado tiempo, la única persona que me dijo eso fue, mi sensei**

**Kakashi: ¿Qué le ocurrió?**

**Chico: …..**

**Kakashi: OH, lo siento…creo que no debí hablar**

**Chico: ¿Por qué te interesa saber de mí?**

**Kakashi: es que, ver a un chico tan joven como Naruto hacer esto, es…no se como decirlo…mal**

**Chico: mi historia no tirar valor…igual que mi vida**

**Kakashi: (¿Qué le habrá pasado?, por lo que veo…el ha sufrido una perdida)**

**Todos fueron con Tsunade para averiguar cual seria el castigo del joven**

**Tsunade: ¿pero que ocurrió?**

**Kakashi: Atrapamos al culpable de los homicidios y de los destrozos….es el *el chico entra***

**Tsunade: ….. *Sorprendida***

**Naruto: abuela Tsunade ¿todo esta bien?**

**Tsunade: nunca creí que fueses tú….. Deren.**

**Todos: *sobresalto* ¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?**

**Naruto: ¿ya lo conoces?**

**Tsunade: mas que eso, soy responsable de el, su nombre es Deren Shutake, un huérfano que conocí hace años**

**Kakashi: ¿de donde lo conoces?**

**Tsunade: todo comenzó cuando yo estaba apostando todo mi dinero en un casino al norte de la aldea, ya casi no tenia dinero para apostar así que decidí tomar un descanso en un espa de lujo, en un momento, escuche el sonido de una persona dentro de mi habitación y hay estaba, un joven de 6 años robándose todo mi dinero y ahí nos conocimos…**

**Tsunade: ¿Qué coño haces aquí? *gritando y golpeando***

**Deren: auhhh**

**A diferencia de otros jóvenes que intentaron robarme…el me sonrió y pidió disculpas, se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta…no se por que, pero le dije…**

**Tsunade: ¿Por qué no te quedas?**

**No se por que lo dije, pero supe que era lo correcto. Con el paso de los días nos volvimos amigos, yo le enseñaba jutsus y lo aconsejaba, y el…bueno…me enseño hacer trampa en el juego**

**Naruto: ¿Por qué me esperaba eso de ella?**

**Con el paso del tiempo supe que no podía hacerme cargo de el y no quería dejarlo solo, así que lo lleve a la aldea de la nube donde seria entrenado para ser un grandioso ninja de la nube, al principio el Raikage no lo tomo muy bien, pero pudimos llegar a un acuerdo beneficioso**

**Tsunade: ¿Que te ocurrió? Me dijeron que desapareciste… ¿Por qué te fuiste?**

**Deren: Lo siento…pero es algo que me trae malos recuerdos**

**Tsunade: Dime… ¿Por qué mataste a esos ninjas?**

**Deren: Ellos eran ex espías de Akatsuki, al parecer, algunos de su organización se han infiltrado en las aldeas, Konoha es rica en información y experiencia, al parecer aquí hay una cámara secreta que oculta un gran secreto sobre el plan Ojo de Luna…el mismo plan de Madara Uchiha…muchos ninjas desean encontrar esa cámara, pero si quieres castigarme, no lo negare **

**Tsunade: de acuerdo, por tus acciones nos han costado mucho dinero, si hago los cálculos entre los destrozos+mas el numero de los ninjas heridos que no podrán cumplir con sus tareas+ las medicinas para curarlos+ recomponer las medicinas+atacar al Hokage me da la suma de 999999 billetes verdes que tu deberás recomponer**

**Deren: ¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? *gritando***

**Naruto: (baya, su modo de actuar cambio completamente)**

**Deren: Tsunade…no puedo pagar toda es cantidad**

**Tsunade: Mmmm…bueno, creo que te quedaras en la hoja por un tiempo hasta que cumplas con la deuda financiera**

**Deren: ahs *suspiro*…esta bien, peno no tengo donde alojarme**

**Tsunade: eso no es problema, te quedaras en la casa de Naruto**

**Ambos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**Naruto: ¿Por qué se debe quedar conmigo?**

**Tsunade: Por que tu eres el Hokage ahora, y además ustedes dos se parecen mucho y se que se llevaran bien…jajaja y es otra parte del castigo de Deren**

**Naruto: Esta bien ¬¬**

**EN EL CAMINO**

**Naruto: ¬¬**

**Deren: no voy a escapar**

**Naruto: es raro verte, hace unos momentos casi me matas y ahora debo cuidarte, maldita sea **

**Deren sorpresivamente, saca una kunai de la manga de su chaqueta y la coloca en el cuello de Naruto**

**Deren: escucha Uzumaki, si se te ocurre pasarte de listo conmigo te abriré el cuello, a mí tampoco me gusta esto, pero Tsunade me dio una orden y la obedeceré**

**Naruto: si si, podrías guardar eso por favor**

**La coloca nuevamente en su manga**

**Deren: yo tampoco me siento a gusto, hum *mira para el otro lado***

**Naruto: (este silencio, es muy incomodo)**

**Deren: ¿y que hay de especial en esta aldea?**

**Naruto: bueno…yo…me gusta…el**

**Deren: si no sabes que decir, entonces tomate tu tiempo y no desperdicies palabras**

**Naruto: *sobresalto* ¿Quién te crees que eres? Intentaste matarme y ahora me dices como hablar!**

**Deren: mira, me escupiste**

**Kurama: ten auto control, hay que mantenerlo vigilado. Es raro de verdad, en todo mi vida no conocí a ningún ninja que poseyera los seis caminos sin poseer el Rinnegan, posee un Sharingan y sabe mucho de clanes ¿Quién demonios es?**

**Deren: (Kurama)… (Creo que si logro familiarizarme con Naruto, lograre llegar a Kurama, además, también significaría abandonar la aldea mas rápido, manos a la obra)**

**Naruto decepcionado lleva a Deren a conocer la casa donde se hospedaría hasta que cumpla la fianza, Kakashi deshizo el sello y Lo reemplazo por otro que tiene el efecto de paralizar al usuario si intenta escapar de la aldea**

**Naruto: ahg… bien, aquí es **

**Deren: baya Hokage…veo que te compraste una casa de las buenas, tal vez no tengas buen gusto con las chicas…pero si es de hogares, *silba de la impresionante casa***

**Naruto: Si, cuando me convertí en Hokage aproveche el dinero extra para esta hermosura jajaja… ¿Dónde esta? *sobresalto*. ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto? *gritando***

**Deren: ¿Que es esto? Un peluche de Kakashi ¬¬ jaja**

**Naruto: Y que si tengo uno**

**Deren: Lo único que tienes son pósteres de ramen… *Pensando*… (De seguro oculta algo valioso para el…revistas porno)¬¬**

**Naruto: ¿Por qué me miras así?... espera! *Deren desaparece rápidamente* ¿También puede tele transportarse? *sobresalto y gritos***

**Deren: mmmm**

**Naruto: Deja de comerte toda mi comida *intenta atraparlo, pero se tele transporta y cae sobre el tazón con leche y cereal***

**Deren: *llorando***

**Naruto: ¿Por qué lloras?**

**Deren: Es que termine de leer el libro de Jiraiya…y me emocioneeee!**

**Naruto: (termino de leer un libro en menos de 5 minutos, es raro)… (¿Se emociono?… ¿Será bipolar?)**

**Deren: ¿Y donde esta mi habitación?... (Si me coloca un tazón y diario deseara nunca haberme conocido)**

**Naruto: aquí es**

**Deren: (veamos… 4 paredes, una cama, una ventana, unos cuantos muebles y un baño…perfecto)**

**Naruto: Bueno nos vemos en la mañana y no molestes**

**Deren: oye!**

**Naruto: ¿Qué?**

**Deren: Gracias…y lamento haber intentado matarte y… por haberme burlado de tu relación con las chicas y ese tal…Sasuke ¬¬**

**Naruto: (esta muerto)… buenas noches *portazo***

**Deren: y que no se te ocurra invadir mi espacio personal mientras duermo**

**Naruto: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh…y es la primera noche**

**Kurama: … (Naruto: ¿estas bien Kurama?)…no se… ¿Que es esta sensación tan rara con ese chico? ¿Que es?...es una sensación de que ya nos conocíamos… ¿Quién demonios es?**

**Se muestra a Deren durmiendo y en otra parte una figura extraña se revela y un ojo en la oscuridad diciendo…**

**Voz de la bestia: Esta aquí…ha pasado mucho tiempo…creo que lo encontramos…y nunca creí que llegaría este día.**

**A un después de la pelea entre los ninjas de la hoja y Deren todos deben familiarizarse con el, Naruto estaba furioso pero a nadie le importaba, además, Deren ahora se aloja en su casa causando múltiples problemas. Y dejando a un lado todo, Kurama, aun no comprendía por que se sentía tan familiarizado con ese muchacho**

**Naruto: ¿aun duerme?...ya pasaron 3 días y ni siquiera a hecho nada productivo**

**Kurama: …**

**Naruto: tu estas raro últimamente… ¿y, sabes lo que te ocurre?**

**Kurama: no…no se que puede ser…pero el…no es algo que se pueda sentir a diario**

**Naruto: (¿habrá sido su jinchuriki o que? Aunque lo fuera…el de seguro no lo olvidaría)**

**Naruto: ¿Cuándo vas a despertar? *gritando*…aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh, era un maldito clon… ¿Dónde rayos esta?**

**Se dirige a la cocina**

**Deren: baya, tú si eres de dormir…eres un holgazán **

**Naruto: ¬¬**

**Deren: prepare el desayuno…recuerda que debes enseñarme la aldea para poder comenzar con mis trabajos**

**Naruto: ¿Por qué no intentas escapar?**

**Deren: Tsunade es una gran amiga para mí… jamás haría algo que pudiera decepcionarla, nunca falto a mi palabra con ella… ¿por que no pruebas lo que prepare?**

**Naruto: (¿lo habrá envenenado?)…mmmmm, *le encanta y pone una cara graciosa* es delicioso!**

**Deren: Es lo que hago para conseguir nenas…no te enamores de mi ¿si?**

**Naruto: *lo matare*…de acuerdo vamonos**

**Naruto le va enseñando las tiendas, los hogares, el campo de entrenamiento y todo lo de la aldea, aunque hubo algunas complicaciones, las chicas de la hoja se volvieron locas al ver al muchacho misterioso y guapetón.**

**Chicas: *mandan a volar a Naruto* wow, no puedo creerlo venciste al Hokage, eres fuerte, ¿De donde vienes?...aaaaaaaaahhhh…es tan lindo**

**Deren: lo…lo siento estoy ocupado jajaja**

**Naruto: (aun siendo Hokage, todas me ignoran)… (Kurama: jajaja, veo que tienes un nuevo rival)…cállate!**

**Sakura: *viene con Ino* buen día Naruto… ¿Qué esta pasando?**

**Naruto: OH Sakura…Ino que tal, no pasa nada importante…un chico nuevo llego a la aldea ¬¬**

**Ino: *sobresalto* un chico nuevo… ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes idiota? Debo conocerlo (sale corriendo)…muévanse malditas…el es mió **

**Sakura: jajaja**

**Naruto: ¿no estas interesada en el?**

**Sakura: oye es un chico cualquiera, ya lo conoceré… ¿Cómo se llama?**

**Naruto: Deren Shutake **

**Sakura: Espera…el fue quien ataco la aldea, ¿Por qué esta aquí?**

**Naruto: Tsunade lo obligo a apagar una fianza de la que no escapara**

**Sakura: Huy…la verdad no parece mal chico**

**Naruto: (eso crees tú)**

**Sakura: ¿estas celoso de el? Jajaja…baya Naruto, nunca paras verdad, no tienes remedio**

**Sasuke: pues así es el**

**Naruto: (Sasukeeee, Sakuraaaa)**

**Entre el grupo de chicas que rodeaban a Deren, Ino al fin pudo llegar a el**

**Ino: aléjense *cara aterradora*… *Todas retroceden*…que tal, mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka**

**Deren: Derren Shutake…un gusto… y gracias por alejarlas, no podía respirar, ¿era necesario golpearlas tanto?**

**Ino: si mucho, jajaja a si somos las de la hoja **

**Deren: jajaja, puede ser, aun que eres preciosa**

**Ino se sonroja**

**Ino: kyaaaaaaaaaa! *Se desmaya***

**Deren: ¿todo bien?**

**Ino: s-si jajaja, lo siento, soy una exagerada, dime ¿de donde vienes?**

**Deren: de muy lejos**

**Ino: ¿te mudaste de alguna aldea?**

**Deren: de hecho, no pertenezco a ninguna**

**Ino: (baya un rebelde…me gusta)…entonces ¿Por qué no te quedas a vivir en la aldea**

**Naruto: wowowowowowo despacio…el chico tiene que ser libre… *Le susurra en el oído* te matare si se queda…bueno, ya nos vamos, adiós**

**Ino: llámame!**

**Derren: jajaja**

**Ino: soy soltera**

**Derren: ¿Qué dijo?**

**Naruto: jajaja…nada…tú solo sigue caminando **

**Mientras tanto en la casa de la Hokage**

**Tsunade: ….**

**Kakashi: no es necesario preguntar cuando algo te incomoda**

**Tsunade: me conoces bien Kakashi, es que me preocupa el futuro de Deren…no pertenece a ninguna aldea y yo no se nada de su pasado, cuando le pregunto, siempre cambia el tema**

**Kakashi: ¿Por qué dejaste que Deren viviera con Naruto? Simplemente pudiste darle una casa cualquiera**

**Tsunade: es por que si una persona puede cambiarlo, esa persona es Naruto…es como cuando se peleaba con Sasuke y final terminaron siendo como hermanos**

**Kakashi: en eso tienes razón… ojala yo tuviera la oportunidad de ser como un hermano para Óbito**

**Tsunade: de seguro el también desearía lo mismo**

**Kakashi: desde que supe que el era el enmascarado, lo primero que pensé fue… ¿Cómo es que seguía vivo? ¿Por que hacia esto?...y luego…me sentí culpable de lo sucedido y ahora me arrepiento de no haber sido amable con el**

**Tsunade: ….**

**Kakashi: dijo que no tenía corazón, que la vida no vale la pena y ahora comenzamos a llevar bien en el momento de morir**

**Tsunade: si no tenia corazón, entonces ¿Por qué tanto odio al mundo?**

**Kakashi: el siempre amo Rin, mi compañera de quipo y al parecer ella estaba enamorada de mi…tal ves inicio la cuarta gran guerra ninja por ella**

**Tsunade: nadie sebe de que es capaz una persona por amor**

**Se muestra un lugar oscuro con una chica encapuchada haciendo un ritual**

**Chica: Levántate y camina conmigo**

**Una sombra toma forma de un humano**

**Óbito: ¿Qué… ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por que estoy vivo?... ¿quien eres?**

**Chica: Soy una amiga…quiero algo muy valioso y tú me ayudaras a conseguirlo Óbito Uchiha… mis habilidades van mas haya de la vida y la muerte**

**Óbito: ¿Por qué yo?**

**Chica: Por que tú perfeccionas la técnica oculta del kamui…la técnica más valiosa y poco reconocida de un Uchiha**

**Óbito: ¿y que si no lo hago?**

**Chica: Créeme lo harás, por ella *le muestra una bola de vidrio que en su interior tiene el alma de Rin***

**Óbito: Rin!**

**Chica: Puedo traerla si quieres, a cambio de un favor, podría darte vida eterna si quisiera e inclusive que ella te ame**

**Óbito: ….**

**Chica: Reúne a los nueve Bijuus y libera al Juubi, una vez revivido sus poderes serán míos, y tuyos también…pero no es lo que realmente quiero…quiero a su jinchuriki**

**Óbito: ¿el Juubi tiene jinchuriki? ¿Por qué te interesa su jinchuriki entonces?**

**Chica: Cuestión personal…escucha con atención, como te he devuelto la vida tu Rinnegan en tu parte izquierda ahora es más poderoso, te he puesto uno atributos extra, para ser mas precavido, iras a Konoha por el Kyubi, el es el más cercano al Juubi lo que lo hace el segundo bijou más poderoso**

**Óbito: es imposible, el kyubi es imposible de obtener y todos los de la hoja intentarían salvarlo**

**Chica: Es por que tu no tienes el jutsu de sellado instantáneo**

**Óbito: ¿sellado instantáneo?**

**Chica: Es el sello que le permitió al sabio de los 6 caminos en sellar al Juubi en primer lugar, el poseía el Rinnegan como tu y para realizar cierto jutsu se toma encuenta el camino Humano, veras, el justsu utilizado para extraer el alma también puede ser utilizado para extraer Bijuus de un jinchuriki. Debes tomar el Bijuu desde donde se encuentra el sello**

**Óbito: ¿Por qué debo ir por el Kyubi primero?**

**Chica: Los otros bijuus serán fáciles de capturar por que no poseen jinchurikis, por eso, capturaras al Kyubi, luego al Hachibi y después el Ichibi del Kasekage Gaara**

**En la hoja**

**Deren: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Naruto: jajajajajajajajaja**

**Deren: ¿como pudiste ponerle picante a mi ramen?**

**Sasuke: aun siendo Hokage, tu eres un idiota**

**Naruto había llevado al palacio de ramen a que conociera a sus amigos y además, Naruto aun no podía creer como la actitud de aquel chico había cambiado, al principio se veía muy serio y ahora era casi era tan flojo como el. Sasuke aun sabiendo la deuda del chico, no le quitaba la mirada de mirada y nunca bajaba la guardia, encima, siempre caminaba con una mano sujeta al mango de su espada. Sakura, a diferencia de los demás, ya le caía bien. Los jóvenes comienzan a hablar de Jiraiya**

**Deren: cuéntame… ¿Cómo era Jiraiya?**

**Naruto: (pervertido, mal hablado, molesto, viejo y buen amigo)…era genial, el fue quien me enseño hacer el Rasengan en un principio…jaja, aun me recuerdo a mi intentando hacer el Rasengan jaja, fallaba siempre**

**Deren: y ahora es tu técnica más poderosa ¿no?**

**Naruto: así es…debo agradecerle al sabio pervertido…sin ese jutsu estaría muerto…oye, ¿Qué clase de jutsus posees además de esos poderes ran raros y los 6 caminos?**

**Suelta los palillos con los que sostenía los fideos**

**Deren:…emmm…es algo privado**

**Naruto: por dios dime…eres un chico muy raro y aquí hay muchos de esos como Rock lee o Gai sensei… ¿Por qué no quieres que te conozcan?**

**Deren: *para evitar que los lastimen*…yo… *Cambia el tema*…Sasuke dime como era Itachi**

**Sasuke queda impactado al saber que Deren conoce a su hermano mayor y le dice…**

**Sasuke: ¿Cómo lo conoces?**

**Deren: cuando vine aquí, me tome todas la precauciones en caso de encontrarlos y vi que en el clan Uchiha que tu hermano era uno de los mas talentosos que tubo la hoja**

**Sasuke: mi hermano era muy poderoso, fue gracias a el que las personas revividas con edo tensei regresaran al otro mundo… ¿Por qué preguntas por el?**

**Deren: tú tienes sus ojos**

**Sasuke: *sobresalto* ¿Cómo lo sabes? **

**Deren: el chakra que emana tus ojos es de Itachi y esta mezclado con tu chackra, como el chackra de Naruto que absorbe chakra del ambiente**

**Sasuke: espera… ¿puedes ver el chakra de otras personas? ¿Como el Byakugan?**

**Deren: mas que eso…es uno de mis atributos naturales, y así es como logro vencer a cualquiera, observo la cantidad de chackra en el cuerpo de mi rival y lo comparo con el del ambiente… y así…yo pueda saber cuanto chakra requiero para vencerlo…es algo que tu también podrías hacer**

**Naruto: ¿y que otras habilidades posees?**

**Deren: yo!**

**Sai: que suerte que los encuentro Kakashi quiere que todo el equipo 7 este en el campo de entrenamiento y eso te incluye a ti Deren**

**Sakura: (¿Qué necesitara Kakashi ahora?)**

**En el campo de entrenamiento**

**Kakashi: tengo buenas noticias**

**Todos: (¿Qué será?)**

**Kakashi: Deren será un nuevo miembro del equipo Kakashi**

**Sakura: ¿Qué? Pero el equipo es de 3 integrantes **

**Kakashi: Tsunade dijo que la mejor manera de que Deren se acostumbre a la hoja es en un equipo, así que sean amables con el**

**Sasuke: me da igual**

**Sakura: a mi también**

**Naruto: ….**

**Deren: *se quedo callado y mirando hacia abajo enojado***

**Naruto: de acuerdo**

**Kakashi: bien…ahora pueden regresar a lo que hacían**

**Deren: Naruto…creo que debemos suspender lo de conocer la aldea**

**Naruto: oye… no puedo dejarte sin supervisión**

**Deren: adiós *desaparece***

**Naruto: oye!**

**Sasuke: déjalo…sonaba a que tenia un problema**

**Sakura: Sasuke tiene razón, hasta el tiene problemas también**

**Sasuke: además, pareciera como si te agradara y te preocuparas por el**

**Naruto: por favor, lo único que quiero es que se vaya**

**Kakashi: Naruto, como Hokage deberías saber que las personas no son lo que parecen…además, es un muchacho joven, no tiene idea de lo que hace**

**Naruto: pero el casi nos mata con esas técnicas idénticas a las de Madara y Nagato…y hablaba como el**

**Kakashi: …..**

**Sakura: Kakashi sensei, ¿es posible que Deren sea un ninja común y corriente?…es que…tengo una sensación rara**

**Naruto: tu también!**

**Todos: ¿Qué?**

**Naruto: Kurama a estado inquieto últimamente, no para de pensar en aquel chico…dice que lo conoce, pero no lo recuerda…alguien muy cercano a el**

**Sasuke: (creo que tal vez existe un relación de la llegada de Deren y que Kurama lo reconozca)…es posible que haya una relación, aunque no se cual**

**Sakura: ahora que lo pienso, Deren tiene una personalidad única**

**Naruto: (no me digas que te atrae Sakura, yo me mataría si es así)…lo dices por que es alto, rebelde y atractivo para las chicas**

**Sakura: no idiota, es que su actitud…como ustedes describen su lucha contra el…su actitud es firme en la batalla y que posee jutsus que ustedes no conocen, y que cambia de actitud cuando esta libre…como tu Naruto**

**Sasuke: ¿solo eso?**

**Sakura: no…si algo se como ninja medico, es reconocer la fuerza con la que fluye el chakra a través del cuerpo, sentí como su chakra fluía casi igual a la de Naruto…solo que con mas fuerza y se dispersaba por todo el ambiente**

**Naruto: no supondrás que es un hermano perdido ¿verdad?**

**Sakura: *sobresalto* hay que idiota eres!**

**Sasuke: lo que realmente me inquieta es su poder…es un poder ocular pero sin Sharingan y sin Rinnegan, y su chakra no era el de un Uchiha, sino, que pareciera que había utilizado el "Izanagi" para escapar de mi Suzano…pero me di cuenta, que no perdió la visión de un ojo y no lograba comprender**

**Kakashi:( ¿Deren será alguna clase de ninja que se especializa en las artes ocultas?)**

**Sasuke: lo que si se, es que hay que mantenerlo vigilado**

**Kakashi: ¿pero por que se fue tan enojado? ¿Realmente pareciera que algo lo incomoda?**

**Naruto: *se siente culpable*…en serio, ¿Qué le ocurrirá?**

**Esto termina con Deren sentado en una colina de noche, observando preocupadamente a la luna y pensando **

**Ya han pasado 3 días, Naruto espera a Deren furioso en un día de lluvia**

**Naruto: Ya son más de las 2:00 sabia que ese imbecil se escapo…sabia que no era de fiar**

**Kurama: Naruto…ten calma **

**Naruto: Que me calme!…era mi responsabilidad que se quedara en la aldea, soy un idiota**

**Pom pom *golpean la puerta***

**Naruto: Deren… ¿Qué te… *Esta empapado*…oye, toma esto, te vas a resfriar**

**Deren: …**

**Naruto: ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Fue por algo que dije?**

**Deren: ….**

**Naruto: De acuerdo, llámame si necesitas algo… *Se sienta en el sofá a pensar* ¿Por qué me siento así?**

**Kurama: tal vez le tienes compasión**

**Naruto: ¿compasión? ¿Yo?... *Creo que si*…realmente me gustaría saber que es lo que le molesta**

**Kurama: entonces pregúntale!**

**Naruto: tienes razón Kurama, no importa que tan mal te lleves con alguien, es una persona...Deren ¿estas ahí?**

**Deren: ¿Qué quieres?**

**Naruto: me gustaría saber que es lo que te perturba**

**Deren: será mejor que no lo sepas**

**Naruto: vamos…no seas así, déjame entrar…escucha ¿fue por algo que dije o hice?**

**Deren: no es tu culpa…es que quiero estar solo por el momento**

**Naruto: ¿puedo saber por que estas así?**

**Deren: ¿realmente te importa?**

**Naruto: oye…la mejor manera de romper el hielo es con una buena charla**

**Deren: (lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que lo sepas) veteé! *Le grita***

**Naruto: (realmente esta mal)…de acuerdo si no quieres hablar es tu problema *se va ofendido***

**Deren: (lo lamento Naruto, pero este es un problema personal que va más allá de un Hokage)**

**Los días pasaban y al parecer Deren no quería ver a ninguna persona, Naruto, a pesar de que lo odiaba, quería saber cual era el problema. Esto se llevo a cabo unos días y Naruto comenzó a sospechar de su huésped, por que hablaba solo en su cuarto.**

***Naruto camina por el pasillo de su casa y escucha a Deren hablar de nuevo*…que bien, además de molesto…loco *apoya la oreja contra la puerta y escucha***

**Deren: te dije que no puedo hacerlo…y tampoco debe enterarse**

**Naruto: ¿de que esta hablando?**

**(En la cabeza de Deren)…voz: ¿Por qué no?...después de todo son casi iguales**

**Deren: iguales!...jajaja, no nos parecemos en nada**

**Voz: tal vez, pero deberías decirle**

**Deren: créeme, esta mejor así…además, conozco a los de su clase…son orgullosos, se creen que son el centro de atención y como olvidar nuestros problemas, ja, jamás seremos amigos, somos como agua y el aceite…mgh**

***Naruto se va triste y se siente culpable***

**Deren: aunque**

**Vos: ¿aunque que?**

**Deren: a pesar de sus múltiples defectos, es buen chico… A pesar de su triste historia, he notado que sufre demasiado…perder a sus padres, amigos, personas importantes…Nagato el ninja de la lluvia…Itachi Uchiha…Minato Namikase, todos ellos fueron leyendas que de seguro inspiro a Naruto a hacer Hokage. El se enfrento a Kurama y opto una personalidad nueva, es un ninja especial…por que no me di cuenta antes…sensei, ¿en que me equivoque?**

**Las cosas entre estos dos chicos se volvieron muy tensas. Naruto decide ir a hablar con Sakura al respecto y dejar en claro algunas cosas**

**Sakura: OH Naruto, hola**

**Naruto: Sakura… ¿soy una mala persona?**

**Sakura: ¿Qué?...por supuesto que no, puedes hacer cosas que le moleste a la gente y a mí casi me molesta todo lo que tú haces, pero eso no te hace mala persona**

**Naruto: entonces… ¿Qué hay de mal en mí?**

**Sakura: ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿A que vienen tantas preguntas malas sobre ti?**

**Naruto: es que oí hablar a Deren diciendo que yo no me intereso más que en mí mismo…que soy el centro de atención**

**Sakura: oye, deja que diga lo que quiera, recuerda que Sasuke pensaba lo mismo de ti y ahora son grandes amigos, aun que ahora que lo pienso…espero que no beses a ese muchacho**

**Naruto: aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!...¿por que todos me recuerdan eso?**

**Sakura: bueno…es que nos trae recuerdos**

**Las cosas por ahora marchan bien, Naruto ya no se siente culpable y pudo volver a su trabajo tranquilamente. Tsunade le había preguntado si había algún progreso, aunque Naruto decidió no responder. Al regresar a su casa Deren estaba en el sofá leyendo un libro llamado "como perder el tiempo con un idiota". Naruto dio un salto para golpearlo en la cabeza, a diferencia de otras situaciones, el puño de Naruto no lo atravesó…como si Deren quisiera ser golpeado o por estar distraído.**

**Después del golpe, Naruto se rió y se dirigió a la cocina dejando a Deren con una cara diciendo ¿Qué rayos le pasa? Esa noche Naruto decidió tratar mejor a Deren que incluso quiso ir a disculparse por el golpe, justo en aquel momento en el que iba a tocar la puerta, Rock lee y Kiba aparecen en la casa.**

**Kiba: Naruto, tenemos un problema**

**Naruto: ¿Qué ocurre?**

**Los tres ninjas se dirigen a la azotea para observar como la aldea que se quemaba, mientras que todos los habitantes intentaban apagar aquel fuego. Naruto y los demás se dirigen hacia la entrada de la villa para hablar con Kakashi y Gai**

**Naruto: Kakashi sensei, Gai sensei ¿Qué esta ocurriendo?**

**Gai: no estamos seguros…creemos que este fuego lo ocasiono alguien… (¿Pero quien?)**

**Kakashi: Sasuke, ¿encontraste algo?**

**Sasuke: no, pero se que este fuego lo hizo un Uchiha**

**De repente unas criaturas extrañas los rodean**

**Gai: ¿Qué son estas cosas?...parecen humanos, pero los tapan esas llamas negras…no importa, el sorprendente Gai los hará pedazos**

**Sasuke: espera!...son llamas de Amaterasu, no los toques!**

**Kakashi: son llamas con figuras de personas ¿verdad?**

**Sasuke: así es… (¿Pero como vencer algo que no podemos tocar?) **

**Naruto: Sasuke!**

**Sasuke: conviértete en chakra Kyubi, atácalos de lejos!**

**Naruto: de acuerdo**

**Suigetsu: Sasukeeeeee….estoy aburrido**

**Karin: no es momento de ser un idiotaaaa! *Grita***

**Sasuke: ustedes, ayuden a los de la aldea**

**Karin: de acuerdo Sasukiiii**

**Jugo: *suspiro* uh**

**Todos los ninjas atacan con shurikens y kunais, algunos utilizan pergaminos especiales para sellar las llamas vivientes, la pelea se vuelve intensa, Naruto usas sus extremidades de chakra para mandar a volar a las llamas, Kakashi usa kamui para enviarlos hacia otra parte y Gai hace el ridículo como siempre. Sakura se encuentra en la aldea buscando la manera de curar a los heridos junto con Karin**

**Karin: ¬¬**

**Sakura: ¿Por qué me miras así?**

**Karin: aléjate de Sasuke**

**Sakura teme de su seguridad, mientras cura a los heridos ve como la aldea se quema. No podía creer que la hoja se encontraba bajo ataques constantemente, primero Pain, luego Deren aunque solo destruyo un par de tiendas y ahora esto. Las figuras de Amaterasu corren hacía Sakura, de pronto, Jugo aparece y usa sus extremidades para lanzar rocas a las llamas vivientes. Suigetsu usa el agua para apagar las llamas normales y para proteger a las persona. Karin usa su don para observar a sus amigos, sintió el chakra de Naruto y se preocupo. Los demás ninjas hacían lo posible para que la aldea no fuese consumida por el fuego, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles **

**EN OTRA PARTE**

**Sasuke: siguen viniendo**

**Naruto: no podremos con todos**

**Óbito: veo que ya conocieron a mis mascotas**

**Todos: Óbito! *Sobresalto***

**Kakashi: ¿Qué haces? Creí que habías muerto… ¿Por qué sigues asiendo esto?**

***Óbito recuerda***

**Chica misteriosa: Entonces es un trato…tú me traerás a los bijuus y al jinchuriki…y a cambio no haré pedazos el alma de asta niña a la que amas**

**Óbito: maldita! *termina el recuerdo***

**Óbito: (perdóname Kakashi)…lo único que me importa es el plan "tsuki no me" y para eso requiero al kyubi**

**Naruto: Obitooooo!**

**Naruto utiliza un Rasengan para matar a Óbito, Óbito utiliza un kamui que hace desaparecer el Rasengan y así lograr golpear a Naruto, Kakashi rápidamente acude al combate y se da cuenta que Óbito esta vivo, que no era obra del "Edo tensei" y que la parte derecha de su rostro estaba como nueva. Sasuke seguía buscando la manera de eliminar a esas figuras de Amaterasu sin quemarse, al no tener tiempo, utilizo a su Susano para proteger a sus amigos. La pelea de Óbito contra Kakashi llego hasta los bosques, Óbito intentando alejar a Kakashi de Naruto, utilizo la técnica "espirales de fuego", la pelea se había vuelto mas intensa ahora, y Kakashi no podía ser prisionero de sus emociones, así que Naruto invoco clones de sombra para balancear las cosas. Un Naruto realizo un Rasen-Shuriken mientras otro una bijuudama, al disparar la bijuudama, Óbito fue consumido, obligado, Óbito se tele transportar a la otra dimensión donde tomo por sorpresa al clon de Naruto enviado por el kamui de Kakashi aparece. Óbito lo toma del cuello, al parecer, la mujer misteriosa le había dado nuevos atributos, con el Rinnegan en su poder, absorbe el chackra del clon hasta hacerlo desaparecer. El verdadero Naruto sintió como su chakra se reducio drásticamente y así fue cuando Óbito aprovecho la oportunidad para atacar. Kakashi velozmente absorbe a Óbito y al mismo para alejarlo de Naruto, pero Óbito es sabio, así que utiliza su propio ojo para causarle un gran dolor a Kakashi, era otras de las cualidades que le había dado de esa chica. Kakashi adolorido, no puede mantenerlos en aquella dimensión y los envía nuevamente a Konoha. Óbito arto de interrupciones, utiliza el poder divino de Madara para hacer caer un meteorito sobre la aldea de la hoja,**

**Sin manera de parar aquella roca, Naruto pierde todas las esperanzas**

**Habitantes: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Óbito: (perdónenme)…Naruto Uzumaki, el Kyubi será mió**

**EN LA ENTRADA DE LA VILLA**

**Sasuke: ¿Qué rayos?**

**Gai: no puede ser, la hoja será…destruida de nuevo**

**Lee: sensei cuidado!**

**Gai: aahhhh! Estuvo cerca**

**Sai: astas cosas…no las podemos tocar, ¿Qué debemos hacer?**

**Neji: resistan, Kiba! Tu los de la derecha, yo los de la izquierda**

**Ambos ninjas utilizan sus habilidades para alejar a esas llamas negras vivientes, Ino y Hinata se unen a la pelea, Sasuke mientras tanto, utiliza a su Susano para proteger a sus compañeros. Hinata gracias a sus puños de león, se mantiene protegida de las llamas y logra golpear las figuras de Amaterasu, Ino intenta usar su manipulación mental para alertar a Hinata por si uno de los enemigos la ataca por la espalda**

**Hinata: Naruto, descuida, yo protegeré a los demás…yo…seré fuerte como tú**

**Ino: Hinata detrás de ti**

**Una figura de Amaterasu intenta atacarla y Hinata reacciona velozmente **

**Hinata: yyyaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Se muestra a Naruto y Hinata luchando en diferentes lugares, las figuras de Amaterasu seguian viniendo y con el meteorito en camino, no había posibilidad de salvar a la aldea**

**Hinata: (Naruto…te demostrare que soy fuerte) **

**EN CASA DE NARUTO**

**Deren: ¿Qué demonios fue eso? *sale afuera y observa el meteorito***

**Voz: creo que están en serios problemas… ¿no harás algo?**

**Rápidamente se dirige a la azotea y no puede creer lo que hará, realiza una poce de manos que nadie conoce que lo ayuda con su jutsu "técnica del hechicero: manipulación de gravedad" y con una mano logra parar aquel meteorito, y serrando su mano, hace al meteorito añicos. **

**Óbito, Kakashi, Naruto y los demás quedan sorprendidos, ¿Quién posee semejante chakra como para volar un meteorito completo?...Óbito lanza el segundo meteorito mas grande que el anterior para asegurar su victoria. Deren realiza un jutsu de invocación y muchos quedan impactados.**

**Deren: hacer esto va en contra de mis principios…pero, ahora me necesitan**

**Un Kyubi color blanco con marcas en el cuerpo prepara una bijuudama**

**Óbito: ¿Qué rayos es esa bestia?**

**Naruto: ¿Kurama, lo estas viendo?**

**Kurama: ¿pero que demo… ¿Cómo es posible?... ¿quien seria capas de invocar a una bestia que es casi idéntica a mí?... ¿que esta pasando?**

**El misterioso Kyubi lanza la bijuudama hacia el cielo y vuelve pedazos al inmenso meteorito, iluminando el cielo nocturno como si el sol brillara en la noche. Al acabar la iluminación, el Kyubi blanco desaparece y Deren se dirige al campo de batalla. **

**Deren: "técnica del hechicero: jutsu de invocación" águila de plumas doradas *se sube al águila de 4 metros y se dirige al bosque***

**Sasuke ya no podía mas, los cuerpos de Amterasu eran fuertes y a el le costaba mantener a su Susano por la falta de chakra, la armadura del Susano ya estaba fractura y los demás ninjas intentaban con ataques a distancia, pero esos ataques solo los atravesaban, de repente, Deren aparece y realiza un justu en un pergamino que absorbe a los cuerpos de llamas negras sellándolos en el pergamino. Sasuke estaba sorprendido, no podía creer que el gran problema se había resuelto tan fácilmente, sin dudarlo, todos los ninjas lo siguieron para ayudar al Hokage y a Kakashi. Naruto raramente seguía perdiendo chakra y temía que llegara a cero, Óbito se acerco a Naruto para absorberlo y justo Deren llega al rescate, realiza una técnica desconocida que Óbito no logra traspasar, obligado, Óbito es golpeado y salta hacia un árbol cercano y le pregunta quien era, al principio, se quedo callado y después decidió conversar**

**Óbito: ¿Qué? ¿Que técnica fue esa?**

**Deren: conócelo como la "shitoridama", es una técnica que yo solo poseo **

**Óbito: ¿Por qué no pude traspasarlo?**

**Deren: la shitoridama tiene un efecto diferente a otros ninjutsus, ataca a la superficie defensiva o ilusoria que tu usas para atravesar objetos, veras, la capa de chakra de tu Sharingan, cubre tu cuerpo completo y así en caso de traspasar objetos, tus partes enviadas a la otra dimensión se vuelven materiales. El shitoridama utiliza su superficie para atravesar tu cuerpo y en ese preciso momento, envía a la otra dimensión una pequeña shitoridama que colisiona con tu parte del cuerpo específica**

**Óbito: entonces lograste dar en el blanco**

**Deren: la shitoridama es letal para el que lo recibe, si te hubiera atacado con mi verdadero poder, te aseguro que te hubieras quedado hecho pedazos**

**Óbito: me sorprendes muchacho, en toda mi vida no creí que hubiera un ataque directo que me lastimaría**

**Deren: a si que tu eres Óbito Uchiha…mgh, tu no tienes idea de quien soy ¿verdad?**

**Óbito: claro que no**

**Deren: baya, si que eres un tonto…esta bien, te refrescare la memoria **

**Óbito: ese chakra…lo he sentido en alguna parte… ¿pero en donde? ¿Será?**

**Deren: soy Deren Shutake ninja clase S de la aldea oculta entre el misterio…y yo…soy el décimo jinchuriki**

**Todos quedan impactados de lo que dijo, Naruto sobretodo no podía creerlo, y Kurama se paralizo de la noticia, nadie podía mover ni un músculo, ¿como alguien como el, seria el jinchuriki de una bestia imparable?, Deren se sentía culpable de no habérselos dicho antes, así que decidió ayudar**

**Deren: lamento no habértelo dicho Naruto, pero créeme que si salimos de esta, te lo contare todo, ahora retrocedan, su Rinnegan es más poderoso de lo que creen…maldito, tú destruiste mi aldea completa por el Juubi y ahora lo pagaras, y ahora no lograras ganarme, por que ahora poseo el los poderes de los 6 caminos**

**Óbito: desgraciado**

**Deren: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!**

**Los dos adversarios chocan sus cabezas y ninguno resulta lastimado, al separarse, los dos se mueven velozmente entre los árboles, chocando sus kunais, Óbito utiliza el jutsu "llamas de amaterasu con alerones". Las llamas seguían a Deren y con temor a ser consumido usa el camino Preta para absorber las llamas, Deren realiza un justsu llamado "transmisión de vida" que hace que los árboles usen sus ramas para atrapar a Óbito, pero es inútil, así que utiliza un justsu que no pueda traspasar, jutsu "técnica del hechicero: cadenas espirituales de oro". Unas cadenas doradas salen de su cuerpo y se distribuyen por todo el lugar intentado atrapar a Óbito**

**Naruto: ese jutsu…es de mi madre**

**Kurama: tienes razón Naruto, son las cadenas con las que Kushina me mantenía sujeto**

**Naruto: Kurama ¿podrías explicarme ese jutsu?**

**Kurama: veras, las cadenas espirituales o de chakra es un jutsu que solo poseen personas con un chakra especial, es un jutsu utilizado por el sabio de los 6 caminos en su lucha contra el Juubi…Kushina…tal vez tenia una pequeña porción de chakra del sabio que le permitía ser muy fuerte**

**Naruto: ósea que…Deren también posee una porción de ese chakra**

**Kurama: a diferencia de Kushina, es como si conociera todos sus ninjutsus… ¿Por qué?**

**Deren: creo que te e subestimado y tu a mi…ahora veras de lo que soy capas…gggrrrrrr *recarga chakra* raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggg!**

**Óbito: ¿que clase de chakra es?**

**Un chakra impresionante deja sorprendidos a todos, esta vez, el color del chakra no era azul ni rojo, era, amarillo raspando a dorado. Esa chakra tomo la forma de un Kyubi de una cola como a Naruto, de apoco se iba sumando un cola y Deren tomo la forma del Kyubi de cinco colas, a diferencia de Naruto, Deren puede controlarlo perfectamente.**

**Óbito: ¿Qué rayos? Ha tomado forma de manto de chakra, pero no pierde el control**

**Deren ataca feroz mente a Óbito y con su chakra que le hace que le crezcan más miembros que arrasan todo a su paso. Óbito utiliza las cadenas espirituales de plata para lograr sellar al supuesto jinchuriki, Deren esquiva las cadenas ágilmente y dispara unas bijuudamas continuas. Los enemigos no lograban hacerse daño mutuamente, la pelea estaba balanceada en ambos contrincantes. Óbito sabia que no podía utilizar el kamui con Deren, por que el poseía los poderes que del sabio y los del Sharingan, además, no podría traspasarlo, por que sus partes del cuerpo y las de el se volverían materiales en la otra dimensión y colisionarían. El kamui tiene reglas de uso, si un kamui intenta absorber a otra persona que realiza el mismo jutsu, podría causar un fractura el espacio y el tiempo generando un agujero negro que absorberá todo lo que se acerque a el**

**Deren: creo que fue suficiente *vuelve a la normalidad***

**Óbito: ¿?**

**Deren: y aun puedo con más**

**Óbito: creo que es hora de tomar las cosas en serio…."chibaku tensei" (destrucción planetaria)**

**El núcleo negro es lanzado al cielo y comienza a atraer la tierra hacia el. Deren sin saber que hacer es atraído por el jutsu, y si manera de liberarse se queda atrapado **

**Kakashi: ese jutsu…es el que Pain utilizo para capturar a Naruto**

**Naruto: esta destruyendo todo el bosque de la hoja…demonios ¿Cómo saldrá de esta?**

**Deren: (demonios, no tome en cuenta esa técnica del sabio)…lo que realmente me preocupa que los demás sean atraídos, es hora de que use una técnica prohibida "rinne otoko tensei"**

**Naruto: Dereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!**

**Sasuke: demonios, lo atrapo **

**Óbito: veamos si logras escapar de esta….ahora, el Kyubi**

**Naruto: maldito!**

**La gran técnica del sabio dejo completamente inmóvil a Deren, el jutsu dejo un gran hoyo en la hoja y todos los shinobis temían a la sombra de Óbito**

**Óbito: primero le quitare el alma a Naruto y luego le extraeré el Kyubi de su cuerpo…mientras que ese muchacho se encuentre atrapado, mi plan tendrá éxito… (Aunque nunca creí que necesitaría el chibaku tensei)**

**Deren: jeje**

**Algo ocurre con el "chibaku tensei"**

**Óbito: ¿Qué esta pasando?**

**Deren: (veamos que cara pone)**

**Óbito: el "chibaku tensei" se esta…destruyendo!**

**El poderoso jutsu comienza a deshacerse, el enorme conjunto de rocas cae a pedazos, mientras que una luz se libera de esa enorme roca…al terminar de deshacerse, se ve que Deren esta algo lastimado, pero puede seguir luchando. Óbito sorprendido no puede creer lo que ve, como es posible que alguien como el sobreviviera, y comienzan las preguntas**

**Óbito: ¿Cómo es posible que sigas vivo?**

**Deren: la razon es, que poseo los poderes del Rinnegan como tu, la diferencia es que yo tengo ambos poderes oculares en uno y es mas poderoso, aunque, solo puedo utilizar un solo jutsu.**

**A la vez. Logre escapar de el chibaku tensei gracias a mi técnica "repulsión planetaria" una técnica que el sabio de los 6 caminos desarrollo**

**Óbito: ¿Qué?... ¿otras personas pueden deshacer el chibaku tensei de otra persona con solo poseer el Rinnegan?**

**Deren: exacto**

**Óbito: ¿Quién eres?**

**Deren: que importa quien soy…lo importante es derrotarte Óbito Uchiha**

**Óbito: (este muchacho…es como…verme al espejo)…maldito!...kamui**

***Lanza estacas gigante para sellar a Deren***

**Deren: "shira tensei" (empuje divino o ataque de dios)**

**Las estacas son lanzadas a cualquier dirección seguidas por el justu que destruye todo a su paso. Para proteger a los shinobis, Deren usa el poder de gravedad y los mantiene a salvo**

**Óbito: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!**

**Óbito desaparece en los restos del bosque**

**Deren: Naruto, Kurama… ¿están bien?**

**Naruto: Kurama… ¿Cómo sabes que?...Deren ¿Quién eres?**

**Se va sin contestar**

**Kakashi: como no me di cuenta…Deren esta usando el poder de su Bijuu, el Sha-Rinnegan del Juubi**

**Naruto: ¿el Sha-Rinnegan del Juubi?...aaaaaahhh, tienes razón Kakashi sensei, recuerdo que cuando lo enfrentamos…su ojo era la unión de los dos poderes oculares**

**Sasuke: están en lo cierto, al unir los dos poderes oculares como Óbito, logras obtener ambos atributos de cada uno, en el caso de Deren, el tiene ambos en uno lo que lo hace mas poderoso y ágil**

**Kakashi: es como ver a dos sabios de los 6 caminos peleando**

**Mientras tanto Deren encuentra Óbito muy mal herido**

**Óbito: yo…no puedo…perder…ahora veras "cañón de chakra" (su brazo es producto del camino Asura) *dispara y logra darle a Deren***

**Deren: *herido toma una kunai*…"basho ten in" (atracción universal)… *Atrae a Óbito y lo apuñala***

**Óbito: des…graciado…"kamui" *lo envía al otro lado de donde esta*…realmente no creí que existiera una persona que pudiera conmigo solo**

**Deren: jaja**

**Óbito: ¿Cómo puedes usar tal poder ocular?**

**Deren: de hecho, todo este tiempo he usado mi poder y no del Juubi, yo nací con los 6 caminos sin poseer el Rinnegan**

**Óbito: no creí que pudiera una persona hacer eso**

**Deren: pues, créeme que si la hay **

**Óbito: ¿Por qué te importa tanto sus vidas? Después de todo no te recordaran, es un mundo de desesperación, no vale la pena que exista**

**Deren: solía pensar así, pero ya no…y fuiste quien volvió mi vida un pesadilla…mataste a mis padres frente a mis ojos en mi cumpleaños…a mis amigos…a mis mascotas…a mi villa y cuando tuve un rayo de luz, te apropiaste de ella como si nada, tu y el resto de los Akatsuki lo pagaran cara aun en el mas allá…ustedes…mataron a mi sensei, ella era todo en la aldea de la nube y ustedes solo la mataron para obtener sus poderes…jamás los perdonare**

**Óbito: prepárate para ir con ella entonces**

**Deren: acabemos con esto… *Realiza una pose de manos* "chou planet gokure- dama" (destrucción planetaria explosiva)**

**Todos los ninjas de la hoja llegan a tiempo.**

**Naruto: se parece a mi Rasengan planetario (pero es un color rojo oscuro)**

**Óbito *en una mano* "concentración esférica de llamas negras" esto te arderá mas que el infierno**

**Deren: jajaja**

**Ambos salen expulsados de sus lugares para colisionar sus ataques, pero Deren tiene un haz bajo la manga. Un segundo antes de colisionar, activa una técnica oculta, es la misma técnica usada con Sasuke, le permite al usuario tomar la apariencia del oponente y sus ninjutsus. La diferencia fue que en ese preciso momento los adversarios intercambian lugares, ataques y apariencia. Deren ahora poseía el ataque de Óbito y su persona y Óbito el ataque y la persona de Deren, sorprendido al ver su cara, Óbito recibe su propio ninjutsu dando fin a la lucha**

**Deren: (espera…Óbito…tu haces esto por)**

**Óbito: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Deren: (me observan…no es momento de ponerse mal, miente) te dije que no me subestimaras**

**Óbito: (yo…regresare)…aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Todos se quedaron callados mientras observaban como Óbito era consumido por el Amaterasu **

**Naruto: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?**

**Deren: lo siento…es que, tenia miedo de que otros se enteraran **

**Naruto: descuida…entonces, ¿me dirás que es lo que pasa?**

**Deren: seria un placer…pero si me lo permites debo desmayarme *se desmaya y Naruto lo atrapa antes de caer al suelo***

**Naruto: Deren!**

**Lo llevan inmediatamente al hospital, los días pasan y Deren no despierta, aunque, esta fuera de peligro y solo debe descansar. Después de una semana, Deren despierta sorprendido**

**FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO **

**Jajaj esta histora me encanto, mi amigo esta haciendo el segundo cap, la historia de deren se contara en el sig cap**


End file.
